


No, dear

by Remusfucker9000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ??????, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, angst but he gets comforted quite quickly :), first fanfic babey, mentions of selfharm, remus doesnt have a fucking tag and im angry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remusfucker9000/pseuds/Remusfucker9000
Summary: From a writing prompt on @givethispromptatry( ˘•ω•˘ )





	No, dear

Logan sunk into his dark room, only lit up by the soft shine of the moon through the window, he shut his door behind him and rested his back against it. 

He slides to the floor soon after and brought his knees to his chest sulking into them. 

It had been a long, whole day of being ignored and insulted and he just wanted it all to go away, he wished he could just disappear from this existence, he knows he can't but sometimes.. it's nice to wish... 

*skipping this for comfort reasons*

Before he knew it he was sitting on his bed cross legged in an oversized hoodie in which he has bought for comfort specifically during these times. He had already cleaned himself up with his first-aid kit he had beside his bed and was ready to go to bed, he had already been up far too long. 

He heard a knock on the door, and it opened shortly after. There stood his acquaintance leaning on lover, he stepped in the room after identifying it was in fact logan sitting there on his bed, he strutted forwards and sat down on the bed in front of him and grabbed his hand quite quickly looking into his puffy eyes. 

"Hey nerd what's wrong?" 

He asks, looking around the room for a sign of what's going on.

"Nothing Remus, it's fine, don't- don't worry about it, or me." 

Logan replied coldly but no matter the amount of walls he put up they always broke down around Remus, tears began to fill up his eyes again which he quickly rubbed away.

"Hey, I know that tone. What's wrong? Who do you need to coincidentally disappear?" 

The off toned voice sprung up again, but weirdly soft. Logan knew that tone as well, he's trying to set a comforting atmosphere. Logan doesn't need it, he doesn't need nor want this comforting, he doesn't deserve it..

"Nothing, it was no one." 

Logans voice cracks as he lets out that sentence, he mentally curses himself for it. his hear is brushed out of his face and swept to the side slowly by a soft hand, well, soft compared to his other one. 

"I would kill for you in a heartbeat."

The voice trying so hard to sound comforting suddenly sounds closer as Logan accepts what he needs to tell him.

"I know, dear."

Logan's brought into a soft hug.

"Please, let me kill for you."

Logan holds onto his love tighter, a small smile tugging at his lips

"No, dear." 

They cuddle, talk and reassure for the rest of the night.


End file.
